


[podfic] Stay With Me

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves), Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, I honestly have no idea how else to tag this, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, set post MAG 156
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Things don't go according to plan for Peter a little bit sooner, and his reaction is unexpected.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Stay With Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231830) by [HotGoatCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> For [anysin.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin)
> 
> Podficcers' note:
> 
> For the "Rope Them In" challenge at VoiceTeam 2020.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/tj0ioizvhqfjc91by3n263pajoz3jiwa)

Music: "News of Sorrow" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
